


No Vacancy

by orbitoutro



Category: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Angst, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff angst, Karl Jacobs is a God, M/M, Oblivious Idiots but not really, Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, desert motel au, karlnap, no beta we die like its our last canon life, stuck in the middle of nowhere typa beat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbitoutro/pseuds/orbitoutro
Summary: “Let’s meet again.”In which Dream gets stuck in the middle of nowhere.
Relationships: Karlnap - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Sand

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! this is my first attempt at a fic on ao3 so i’m really excited and nervous lol. basically rhis fic is literally just dream getting stuck in the middle of nowhere and conflict ensues hehe. 
> 
> english is not my first language so i may make a few mistakes here and there hehe. i do have some help with edits and such so we’ll see where the road takes us ! 
> 
> thank u for reading i love u already mwah ! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “let’s meet again.”
> 
> in which dream gets stuck in the middle of nowhere

"FUCK!" Dream exclaims in anger as he kicks his old motorcycle. "Stupid little shit, I should've thrown you out years ago" he spats at the inanimate object in front of him.

He was once again lost, in the middle of the rural road in which there was nothing but dead grass and a never ending line. The adrift boy looked at the distance and saw the surface of the road rippled in the heat mirages. It was unbelievably hot and he could feel the sweat drip down from his forehead.

“Motherfucker!” he exclaims one more time to put the final nail in the coffin. He glances down at his phone only to see that the signal bars were bare. He had absolutely no clue how to get help.

If he was being honest, he has no clue as to why he’s even upset.

He blames it all on the motorcycle.

It hasn’t even been touched since its original owner left it with him a few years ago. Impulsivity got to the best of him, he wasn’t expecting to be stuck in the desert in the middle of July.

He fiddles with the gas in an attempt to revive the motorcycle to no avail, he lets out a drawn out sigh and drops down to the sizzling concrete. He notices the sand that was flying past him, its slowly creeps up the motorcycle as it slowly gets embedded in the ground. His mind wanders at the question of how sand was formed, how something so minuscule can affect someone’s vision in a second. How sand can be a source of euphoria for someone and be aggravating for some.

He recalls a memory from his youth in which he ran around the shores of Florida. He recalls how the sand felt in between his toes as he ran with his sister. Back when his only sense of worry was his bedtime.

The heat was really getting to him if he’s reminiscing about sand.

In the distance however a red truck was zooming to him at a rate in which Dream was weary about. The truck was booming full of life and sound as the driver seemingly pressed the gas to further increase his speed. He slows down when he spots Dream sitting alone in the heat.

“Hey-uh you stuck here?” the man in a red bandana pulls up eyeing the broken down motorcycle on Dream’s side.

“Yeah, this piece of shit broke down again.” Dream huffs in a joking way

“Hey! Don’t talk about a piece of work like that!”

“You know about motorcycles?”

“No, but isn’t that what they say about them? Call them “her” and compliment them?” Dream laughs at the man’s attempt to be funny “My dad is a repair man though, so you’re in luck” Dream’s eyes light up and gets a release of relief. He truly doesn’t want to be in the heat anymore despite growing up in a relatively warm climate.

“He won’t be here until the day after tomorrow though. I’ll give you a ride to the motel near here, I live there too.” the man smiles and extends a hand towards Dream. “Sapnap”

“Dream. You’re a handshake type of guy huh?” he says as he completes the greeting.

“Woah! That’s a cool name!” Sapnap exclaims as he moves some of his things to the back of his truck.

“How am I sure you’re not gonna kill me?” Dream half jokes, he was still weary about the man he’s going to entrust his life with at this point.

“I mean, I listen to the “ICarly” theme song on the down low. I think that says a lot about me already” Dream wheezes at his statement

The motorcycle was surprisingly lighter than Dream expected, considering he wasn’t considered as the athletic type. There was a struggle though because Sapnap had no idea how to open the back of the truck. They were soon on the road on their way to a motel that was apparently the best place in the world based on Sapnap’s standards.

“So? What caused you to be in this situation?” Sapnap started. Dream notices almost immediately that he does not like the empty silence in between them, constantly finding ways to fill the space.

“It’s a long story,” Dream joked, earning a chuckle from Sapnap. “I honestly have no idea. I just needed to take a break or something I guess?I It was exhausting” he rolls down the window to feel the warm wind hitting his face.

“Kinda like—work or university?” Dream hesitantly nods “That sounds tough man. I’m supposed to be starting university in the fall and I am not excited—at all.” Sapnap sighs and he turns up the volume to hear whatever recent popular song was trending on the radio. 

“It’s the people really. I’ve grown up in this little town and I’ve just gotten to know them throughout the years” Dream notices how he talks about his friends. He learns about Sapnap’s best friend **George** , who was in charge of the motel. He talks about his other best friend, Dream, notices how he lights up when he mentions his friend **Karl.** He spoke of them like it was poetry being read for the first time even if he talked about the idiotic excursions they went through growing up.

Dream simply smiles at the younger boy and allows himself to loosen up and calm down for just a second.

* * *

“ **NO VACANCY** ” a sign emits in the short distance as Dream squints to read it.

“Oh, it’s always vacant, we just have no idea how to fix it.” Sapnap says as he pulls up to park the truck.

The moment the doors opened, Dream is greeted with the smell of freshly brewed coffee and dollar store air freshener. He glances at the first thing that catches his eye; A pale slender boy, carefully calculating something in his head. He was completely immersed in the media that was reading, not noticing the pair in front of him.

Sapnap clears his throat.

“Hello!—oh it’s you” The boy says in a somewhat disappointed tone.

“Wow! George,” Sapnap flatly says “Dream this is George, he owns the place”

“ _Parents_ ” George corrects, not looking up from the astrology section in the newspaper.

“Well, he might as well be the owner. He does everything around here. He’s an asshole though,” Sapnap winks as he tries to get away from getting hit from the older.

“You lit—wait, Who’s this?” George’s interest piques when he sees the tall boy that towered over Sapnap.

“Customer—You know you’re being rude to me in front of a customer? Wow.” Sapnap playfully rolls his eyes.

“HELLO! How many nights would you like to stay for? Our rates—“ George in an instant changes to his _customer service_ persona. Sapnap quickly interrupts with a booming laugh earning him a glare from George. Dream chuckles at the two bickering.

“Dude, he’s chill. His motorcycle broke down and he was crying when I found him-“

“I was not!” Dream playfully smacks Sapnap’s arm and slightly regrets it.

“He totally was” Sapnap looks at George attempting to convince him.

“Well, the repairman won’t be here until friday unfortunately—I guess you’ll have to stay for longer” George was adamant on getting a new customer to stay at the motel. He was getting sick of seeing the same people everyday ever since he started working full time.

Dream however doesn’t see this as an “unfortunate” instance anymore.

“That’s alright. I’ll just have to find something to do for the next three days then” Dream laughs.

“Here.” George slightly smiles as he hands him a slip. Their hands slightly touch and both of them stop in unison.

_That’s weird_ Dream thinks to himself, he had no clue as to why this made him feel flustered—it’s been literal minutes since they met. It was tense, it felt like they’ve been looking blankly for what felt like minutes.

They were both able to hear the ticking of the wall clock.

“We have karaoke here!” Sapnap attempts to ease the tension, it was weird to see George beyond his constant annoyed demeanour.

Dream snaps out of his thoughts and grabs the slip, jotting down the necessary information. “Karaoke? that honestly sounds fun. I haven’t sang in a while.”

“Just wish you could actually get a hold of the mic. Sapnap and Karl hog the mics every time.” George speaks up, clearing his throat in the process.

“We’ll steal it from them” Dream looks up from the form.

“I finally have an alliance.” George laughs as he highlighted the scorpio section on his daily horoscope, “What’s your star sign?”

“My-My what?”

“You know like your zodiac sign?” Sapnap said in annoyance as he knew where this was going. George had been into astrology as of late and he was fascinated by the stars and its effects on an individual. It’s not for everyone but he is enveloped in it’s complexity.

“Oh—I don’t know. I was born on August 12?”

“A Leo?” he looked up and examined the tall blond boy “Interesting”

“What does that mean?” Dream looks to Sapnap in confusion, he didn’t know whether “interesting” was good or bad.

“It’s alright, he says that with everyone” he rolls his eyes at George who was still actively looking for the Leo blurb. George could feel the pair looking at him.

“What?” George rolls his eyes at the younger for the third time this interaction.

“The key.” Sapnap says. George promptly gives him the keys, whilst Dream feels the brisk of electricity as they briefly touched once again. He gave him a nod and headed up to his room.

Dream walks up the stairs and could hear the booming music that came from each room. He was able to sense the summer night heat creep in around him. It felt serene in it’s own way, it felt unlike anything he had ever felt. For the first time in a long time he felt as if the strain on his mind had disappeared into oblivion.

When he had arrived at his motel door, he couldn’t help but turn around and looks at the motel sign once again.

“ **NO VACANCY** ”

“That’s dumb, they should fix that” Dream says to himself and he promptly shuts the door.


	2. Karaoke Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream joins his new found companions for a night of karaoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am ?? so ?? i just posted this yesterday and i already got a comment and a few kudos :’) ! thank you ! 
> 
> i’d like to thank my best homie trish for editing making fun of me abt being an only kid. no but fr ! she did so much and i can’t imagine the patience she has. luv u ig.
> 
> enjoy the chapters homies ! :D

Dream’s eyes shut, feeling the day’s exhaustion surround him. Even though he could hear the muffled sound of the speakers from the next door, he felt serene. He prefers white noise to empty silence; it's what he’s most used to.

Visions of the day kept returning as if he was still stranded in the desert, slowly drowning in the heat of his own doing. 

“Why’d you leave?” an intrusive thought pops up. Dream attempts to push away any thoughts from the past few days. There’s a reason why he’s stuck here and he’s not going to let it consume him for the next three days. Gradually he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness and the noise slowly disappeared into the void. 

“ _Dreamy poo,_ ” a disembodied voice spoke through the motel window causing Dream to shriek. Through the glass,the culprit hears the sound and proceeds to lose his mind. 

Dream grunts and clutches his heart to signify how terrified he was. He goes up to open the door and is greeted by a red faced Sapnap who is still recovering from his laughing fit. “Karaoke in ten minutes,” he yells as he goes down the stairs.

The motel seemed to be more lively when the sun had set and dawn had settled over the desert. For a “vacant” motel, it sure was full of life. Dream had noticed the two older gentlemen that were playing chess and were sitting at the end of his hall. One of them was stuck in thought while the other was smirking, already three steps ahead of his opponent. From the bottom floor he was able to hear people yelling and jumping from excitement; he wasn’t aware of what reason but he was glad they were happy.

While Dream was stepping down the metal stairs he could hear the sound of anger and victory come from the end of the hall. He was aimlessly walking around the whole motel attempting to look for his new found companion, up until he heard the opening music to “I Found A Way” by Drake Bell. 

He finally sees a familiar face belting by two people who were doing the wave while Sapnap sings, “Hey! It’s Dream! Join us!” He briefly pauses his mini concert, face lit up at the sight of the older man approaching them.

“You know Quackity’s gonna kill you right?” A brown haired boy shouts at Sapnap over the slightly deafening backing track coming from the karaoke speakers. 

“WHY?” Sapnap shouts back before quickly returning to the song.

“This is his song! He said-”

“MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A BITCH FUCK! IS THIS MY SONG?” a voice from the distance cuts his sentence off. Dream turns to see a boy who was dressed like he was going to court–but wearing a beanie. His pace hastens as he aims for Sapnap, who’s already bracing for impact. Within an instant Dream feels a full force come at him, causing him to fall down to the ground.

“Dumbass!” Sapnap yells at—who Dream assumes to be—Quackity, and drops his mic. He quickly rushes over to him as George laughs at his current scenario in the background.

“Holy shit! I’m so sorry!” Quackity runs towards him, clearly worried and genuinely concerned. “I don’t even know who you are and I already injured you,”

Dream simply laughs it off and Quackity releases a sigh of relief. He grabs his hand to help himself up and Dream dusts himself off. “George? I can’t believe you would just laugh at me like that?” Dream playfully shoots George an angry stare.

“It’s not my fault you ate shit.” The rest of the boys laugh at his statement and quickly rush to hug Quackity, who is suddenly enveloped by the three boys. His face showed annoyance and that he was not impressed, but secretly, he missed his band of idiots. They soon let go and Sapnap realizes that the song is about to end.

“Dream, Quackity. Quackity, Dream,” He says in a rush in an attempt to finish the song in its entirety. Dream shoots a wave at him which the younger returns.

“I’m chopped liver, I guess?” The brown haired boy retorts at Sapnap, who at this point was doing the final air guitar solo. “I’m Karl!” he says, extending a hand.

“Dream.” He was impressed at how many people shake hands in this town.

“Is that really your name? Or is it like, a stage name?” Quackity asks as he grabs a drink from the cooler and offers Dream one. 

“No, it’s not my real name. I’ve been called Dream my whole life, I guess? My sister actually came up with it when we were kids. She’s never stopped calling me Dream since then.” He takes a sip and feels the bubbly substance go down his throat, giving him a slight chill. His head shakes and he shuts his eyes-- he hasn’t had alcohol in a while and he forgot how awful beer tastes like.

“How are you liking the motel so far?” Karl asks as he takes a sip and fiddles with the cup, actively listening to what Dream has to say. 

“It’s honestly pretty cool! I haven’t been out in a while so this is a great change of pace, you know?” Karl nods and smiles. “Plus, you know, so many people are happy? I heard people below my room cheering or something?” Karl spits his drink, proceeding to ask Dream what room number he was. 

“Seven?”

“Dream, they’re not cheering,” Karl laughs, patting Dream on the back, waiting for the man to realize. Dream pauses until his whole demeanour changes and he starts laughing as loud as Karl was. 

“No offence Dream. You’re crazy to be getting drunk with a bunch of people you just met-- literally today!” Karl shouts at him

“Hey, fuck it right?” He laughs as Quackity lets out various celebrative chants. He holds his hands up to offer Dream a high five to which Dream awkwardly returns after getting over his initial confusion, making Quackity laugh harder.

  
  


Karl grabs Sapnap and puts on “Breaking Free” from “High School Musical”. The opening chords come in and the two dramatically stand on the opposite side of their little hut, clearly not sober. 

“We’re soaring—Shut up, Karl! I’m the guy!” Karl lets out a laugh and smacks Sapnap in the back of the head, allowing him to be Troy. Dream walks towards the bench and sits on the opposite end from George, who was laughing at the sight of the pair’s reenactment of the scene from the movie. 

Dream observes the dynamic of the two: Karl seemed to be the bubbly person who could light up a room. Quackity, who was doing an interpretative dance at this point in time, seemed like the little brother you always tease. Sapnap with his eyes closed, sings his heart out and Karl’s elation was distinct from Dream’s perspective.

“Told you we wouldn’t be able to get a hold of the mic,” George interrupts his thought process. “I’ll bet you five dollars that Quackity’s going to grab the mic and put on the Drake and Josh theme song again.” 

“That’s unfair! You’ve known them longer than I have!”

“Fine then. Let’s flip for it. I say he doesn’t put it on and you say he does?”

“You’re on.” They shake on it. Once their hands touched, he felt electricity once again tingle underneath his skin. They both let go and slightly chuckle. “How long have you all known each other?”

George slides over to him, now closer than they were before. Dream could see the freckles on the pale boy’s face, reminiscent of the night sky. “Repeat that again for me?” Dream asks again.

“OH! I’ve known Sapnap since grade school. Those two? They’ve known each other since they were born.” He points to Quackity. “I don’t remember when I met him but he’s always been here! For some reason, we became friends.”

Dream chuckles at George. He was fascinated at how their friendship was compelling and simply full of youth. “You all seem so close!”

“I hate them,” George says deadpan, he goes back to look at them and smiles. “How about you? What’s your stor—?” George was suddenly cut off by Quackity grabbing his arm. 

“Tell them it’s my turn to sing! Put on “I Found a Way!”” Quackity slightly slurs. He was clearly intoxicated from just two bottles. 

“Nuh uh! It’s my turn to sing!” Sapnap interjects as he attempts to grab the microphone from Quackity. He manages to successfully obtain it and he holds onto it tightly like his life depended on it. It was clear that everyone but George was drunk– even Karl in the corner was shitfaced, as he tried to figure out how to put the numbers on the karaoke machine. 

George rolls his eyes. He had been dealing with their childish behaviour for years now and at this point, it's almost routine. “Sapnap, you just sang. Give Quackity the mic.”

“He has to reach for it!” Sapnap taunts while holding the mic above his head, the highest he can reach. Quackity continuously attempts to reach it, but to no avail. “You’re too short Big Q.”

“Take that back!” Quackity shouts at him. George notices that Quackity was actually angry this time and it wasn’t a joke anymore. The younger’s face was turning red, and usually he wouldn’t react like this, but being inebriated turned it entirely into a different story. 

“Dude! Chill out, it’s a joke!” Sapnap yells in defense but by the time he could let it out Quackity had already tackled the younger. Sand was covering the entire area and the squawking of the pair can be heard from other motel rooms. George and Karl quickly got to their feet and Karl seemingly sobered up within an instant when he saw the situation arise.

Quackity lands a punch on Sapnap’s face that will bruise in the morning, and with that Sapnap tries to get out of his grasp. 

“HEY! STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!” George yells while he grabs onto Quackity’s arms, only to give Sapnap the advantage. Quackity braces for the punch, because even if he was drunk, he knew how strong Sapnap was. 

“Fuck!” Dream shouts, hit by Sapnap’s elbow in an attempt to stop the brawl. The impact had caused his nose to bleed but even then he still tried to get Sapnap away from Quackity. 

“Stop! Sapnap! You hit Dream!” Karl shouts running over to Sapnap’s side to help Dream. Suddenly, it got quiet and you could hear a pin drop. All eyes went to Dream who was still clutching on to Sapnap. Sapnap’s whole demeanour changes and he drops his arm. He turns over to him and apologizes over and over. 

“That’s it! No more! You literally hit the only customer we’ve had in months! I’m tired of this!” George shouts, grabbing Dream abruptly “I’m genuinely sorry, come with me— one second” George turns around and the bickering pair suddenly stop arguing. “If you two are still acting like children when I come back, I will make you clean room three for the rest of their stay here!” 

  
  


Dream was in awe of everything that just happened; he was still processing how his day turned out. It was only 9:49 pm and his motorcycle had broken down, leaving him stranded, already been injured two times, was barely sober, and now he was clutching his own bleeding nose. 

For some reason all, Dream could do was laugh. George looks at him while they walk towards the office, confused and slightly worried that Sapnap had hit his head too hard. “Dream? Are you okay?”

“No! But—it’s just so–so funny? The way Quackity tackle—tackled Sapnap?” He struggled to say. He could feel his nose hurt but he didn’t care. 

George chuckles while he holds onto Dream. He couldn’t help laughing at Dream’s laugh— it was reminiscent of a tea kettle, one of those laughs where his laugh was funnier than the joke. 

“You’re an interesting fellow, Dream,” George lets out in the middle of their laughing fit. The doors open and George smells his favorite scents, freshly brewed coffee and dollar store air freshener. 

“Here.” Dream hands the older a crumbled up five dollar bill, still clutching onto his nose. 

George was taken aback, but he smiles. 


End file.
